Unknown Sickness
by ENDoftheMUSIC
Summary: Named due to the 'fact' that I made the sickness up; I think. Ayase gets sick, Kanou worries over it.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, so I don't know of any illnesses that are deadly in the way I needing them to [be for 'plot' reasons]…_

_SO I'M MAKING ONE UP. If it sounds like an ailment that already exists, then I guess I'm just REALLY GOOD at making things up._

_Uhm… DEDICATION/INSPIRATION?! Why, yes, I have answers for both._

_**Dedication:**__ A friend who's pen-name-thingy on this is __Mallory Eve Martin.__ She's the one who told me I needed to make an Okane Ga Nai fanfic based off the song 'Hero' by Skillet. (She wants me to make it a Lemon, I believe~_

"…_No promises." Is what I say.)_

_**Inspiration: **__It's 'Falling Inside The Black' by Skillet, then 'Hero' which is also by Skillet. (Those songs helped me so much~)_

_**Note:**__ I don't own the precious Okane Ga Nai~ Nor do I own its characters. [The POV changes in this story, by the way. If there are little dashes and such, and in bold, then it's that person's POV. Sadly, it's only in Ayase's and Kanou's Point Of View.]_

Ayase's eyes slowly opened, recognizing the ceiling above him, as well as the breathing mass beside him.

Kanou slept, with an arm thrown over Ayase possessively. The blonde struggled weakly to push the arm off him as his mind registered the weight's heat as uncomfortable. Now that he thought about it, he noticed that his clothes stuck to his body, and his hair clung to his face from the sweat. Swiping away the strands of hair, he rolled onto his side, wondering why he was so hot.

Huffing, he sat up, putting a hand to his forehead. His fingers were like bands of ice pressed against his skin.

Careful to not wake Kanou, he slipped his feet over the edge of the bed, thankful for the plush comforter that ensured silence. Ayase froze when the male readjusted, then continued to tip-toe his way to the kitchen, his head swirling the whole way there.

Maybe he was just thirsty…

Reaching for a cup, he saw them double. With hesitation he grabbed one, and felt air welcome his touch. Mumbling pitifully, he took the right one and encountered the same problem with the sink's faucet. He managed to turn on the water on the first attempt, and then let the glass fill as he closed his eyes, trying to ground his spinning vision.

He swayed, unbothered as the cold water trickled from the top before water falling down the edges, covering Ayase's hand.

_Don't waste water,_ he told himself, having to force his suddenly heavy arms to reach for the valve that controlled the release of water.

Ayase gasped quietly as sharp pains sliced through him. As he leaned over the sink, he tried to gather himself again, his stomach threatening to eject its liquefied contents.

"Ow," Ayase panted, instantly regretting that as his throat constricted.

_Water, _he reminded, still holding the crystal tightly in his hands.

Raising the glass, he let the water glide down his agonized throat, his barely parted lips causing some to run down to his chin instead.

Gulping the water greedily, he saw black dots start to appear on the edges of his vision. A black film with random microscopic red dots replaced the kitchen scenery.

He suddenly felt cold. Like he was falling, like a feather. A small white feather that danced with the leaves in the breeze—until he hit something. Something hard and level, most likely the ground.

His eyesight came back again, gradually brightening until he could make out the shape of the cabinets and countertops.

"Kanou-san," He whined, expecting to awake yet again, back in the bed next to his sleeping partner.

Unfortunately, when his hands tried to push him up, something jagged cut deep into his palms. For a moment, the pain didn't register. Just a little voice in his head saying that he was, 'quite screwed, and not in the literal sense.'

An abrupt wave of blazing pain shot up his arms, scorching his veins along the way.

"Ah…?" His lungs pressured him for air, which he tried to give, but somehow failed in getting enough.

"Ayase!?" The voice made a smile break through the pain. Hands scooped him up, picking him off the tile and droplets of glass.

"…Thank you." Ayase said, cuddling against Kanou's unusually cold chest.

Hearing a muffled sound from Kanou, he took it as a "you're welcome," then let his mind submerge into the cold darkness's open nest.

—**Kanou—**

"Get the car. _Now_." Kanou's voice lowered at the command, as he rushed down the hall to the door, carrying Ayase's slackened form. "And when I say now, I mean _right_ now. You had better—"

"We're here." The voice on the phone replied, interrupting the angered man before he could go on a cursing rant that would leave anyone else satisfied for the rest of their lives.

Kanou hung up, tossing the phone aside to open the door.

He jogged out of the building, speeding into a run at the sight of the car waiting for him. With the door already open, Kanou stepped hurriedly into the car, sitting and holding the wet rag he had blindly carried against Ayase's forehead. This couldn't be another one of his 'random fevers'. No—this was much worse than those.

When the car was in motion, he glanced down that the little blonde. His hands were still clenched, but blood managed to escape anyway.

That crimson fluid made Kanou's stomach churn with anxiety and sickness. Ayase…so weak and adorable…he didn't deserve this…disease. _I should have gotten it, instead,_ Kanou scorned as his eyebrows pulled together in loathing towards whoever gave him the health problem.

Unable to look at the blonde's blood, he turned his head. Why is it that he had no problem with anyone else's blood, but Ayase's made his insides squirm?

Kanou shifted Ayase's weight in his lap; aware of how much Ayase seemed like a limp kitten in his arms.

Shallow breaths, face red with a fever…He looked quite unwell, and whoever was driving this damn car wasn't going fast enough.

"Hurry up!" He yelled, hearing the car's engine becoming louder as Kuba pressed the gas pedal.

Now was the time he wished he had kept more medicine in the house—maybe that would have lowered Ayase's temperature…

"We've reached the destination," The Kuba twins said in unison, one stepping out to push the door open.

Which was pointless, because Kanou had already kicked the door open, and stepped out. Looking at the hospital, he let a low grumble escape his lips. "This place had better fix him. Or…"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cliffhangers._

_Oh, the fail~_

_Uhm…There'll be another chapter up, I think. Maybe. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another round of typing fun.**__ I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as the other. Something tells me it isn't. For some reason, I have to think about how a human would react to a certain event.... _

_**Again, I don't own Okane Ga Nai. **_

* * *

Kanou had forced his way into the room--the room they had said he wasn't allowed in until further notice. But, the pull of unconscious Ayase caused him to threaten destruction upon the hospital and all of its inhabitants. Police were called, but everything was sorted out by the Kuba twins.

Now, as Kanou sat at the bedside, Ayase's breath fogged up the respiratory mask he wore. They had taken some blood and settled him into the new room he would have to stay in until diagnosed.

_I'll get him out of here as soon as possible,_ Kanou hissed in his head, his elbows on his knees while his hands held a little note Ayase had written a few days before. It was just a grocery list, but the child-like blonde had doodled all over it; little hearts and stars decorated the edges and numbers. He had found that so endearing, that _he_ did the shopping to ensure no one else touched the paper.

A doctor in that traditional white coat walked into the room, holding a clipboard.

"This is Ayase?" The male doctor asked, looking down at the papers, taking one and curling it over the back to read the next paper.

Kanou nodded, turning his scowl on the doctor, who seemed to not notice the malicious stare. "Don't get any ideas."

**--Ayase--**

He stood, silent, in that bright white room. It really wasn't even a room.... Just blinding space that you could walk endlessly into. You could turn and be running up a wall and not even notice.

"Kanou...." Ayase whispered. His fearful voice resounding off something that didn't exist, getting louder every time. "Where are you?"

His feet started to move, carrying him further into the nonexistence. Maybe he was getting deeper into the maze, maybe he was exiting it. Maybe he wasn't even moving.

He gulped, seeing tears distort his eyesight as he sped into a run. _There's gotta be a way out...._ But before he could go a few strides ahead, his leg gave out unexpectedly, hurling him into the blankness that went on forever.

Or so he thought.

With a gasp her felt hands on his legs. _What...?_ Instead of that pure place surrounding him, there was darkness and yelling and horrible lights engraving spots into his eyes.

_Uu..._ He sniffled, tears spilling at the sudden rush of confusion. Where is this? Why is this happening?

"1.2 billion." Ayase felt surprise crash over him as he stared down at the money piled on the floor in front of him. This was just like.... His eyes moved up, adjusting to the light, to see Kanou holding up a case.

**--Kanou--**

"_What_?" Kanou was gritting his teeth, clenching his hands to not attack the doctor that was supposed to be helping Ayase. "What do you mean you _'don't know'_?"

"I'm sorry--but we've run all the possible tests. And nothing's popped up. Everything seems perfectly stable." The doctor--the seventh one so far--was searching through the papers again, as if he was afraid he had missed something.

Kanou sucked in a breath, feeling his chest tighten with anger. They aren't trying hard enough. "Look again."

"This would be the third time--"

"_Again._"

The doctor sighed, and then nodded, turning to take his leave. Brown eyes focused back on Ayase's unconscious form. He doubted that they were actually going to run tests again. Just look back at old data retrieved and conclude that there was nothing more they could do.

Kanou hissed, displeased. There must be _something_ they could do.

**--Ayase--**

_Kanou!_ His thoughts were ecstatic. His not-so-knightly-looking knight in shining 'armor' continued to glare, even as it was declared that the blonde was sold and Kanou had won.

Ayase found himself staring into darkness. His mind refused to allow him to think, ignoring his demands of what was happening. Due to that sudden shut-down, he couldn't move, either. Slumped, and showing no reaction to how unforgiving the temperature of this place was. The air was too cold, but the ground he sat on was too hot. As impossible as it seemed, it felt real enough.

_Kanou,_ he thought, once again. _Where are you? You're always here! _He let out a sigh, and found a calming voice within him saying, _All those times, remember? He always came a little late. He's probably on his way now._

Even with that brought to his attention... _Th-tha...that's right... A little late, but always there. H-he must be searching for me now!_

As the sense of bold certainty settled into his stomach, that painful ground turned cold, becoming soft. He sunk into the ground, yelping. A moment later, he noticed he had made the sound, and started to struggle against the devouring ground.

He fell through the floor, dropping into a pit of water. He didn't get a chance to gasp for air; just plunged straight into the shadowed liquid chasm.

**--Kanou--**

He sat up straight, a loud noise annoying him, as he almost slammed his fist down on an alarm clock that didn't exist.

"What the-!?" Ayase, though still, wore a very pained expression, his hands clawing the hospital bed's blanket. Kanou hesitated, bewildered, then jumped to his feet, the chair forced back with a screech before it fell back emitting multiple thuds.

The small blonde squirmed, before letting out a violent scream.

* * *

_I don't know how I would end this __**without**__ cliffhangers.... Very useful, and yet sometimes so annoying. _


	3. Chapter 3

… _Well~ Kanou's personality certainly annoys me. Anyone else?  
He's supposed to be all…yeah. But how would he react to his lover's ailment? I keep asking myself; and I want to make him be concerned with it. But would he be angry concerned or depressed concerned? When I think back to the time when Ayase was sick in the manga/anime, he was surprised concerned. But this is different… Would he act the same way?_

_I went with a mixture between the two. Angry when the doctors say something he doesn't want to hear, and kind of downhearted when he's with Ayase._

_I hope that's accurate.__

* * *

_

Kanou was forced out of Ayase's room, the loud high-pitched beating already getting more jagged. There was yelling, he heard, but his mind shut down. He stared at the door in front of him, not knowing what to do. If he were to force his way in, then some of the doctors would stop what they were doing to demand that Kanou step back outside. But what if something happened to Ayase? No, his being in that room would only get in the way. He should stay on this side of the door, off to the side, and not try to help.

The sound that pounded in Kanou's head grew drawn out, in one continuous shriek.

_Ayase…?_ Kanou tensed up, his hands clenching into fists. He felt his arms tingle as everything calmed, becoming still. His arm pulled back, to slam it forward into the wall. It shook with the force, a crack appearing in a moment, threatening to collapse inward.

As the wall stopped its shivering, a sound that made relief seep into his limps sounded. That high tone that was followed by more signaled life.

Kanou, surprised by his own ability to stay put, stood at the door, waiting for those doctors to step out. He paced, fidgeted, and growled threats at anyone who tried to calm him down.

A few doctors exited the room, offering no information on Ayase's condition, and saying that he must be patient and stay in the hallway for a few more minutes.

He frowned angrily, resuming his brisk walk in the oval-shaped path in front of the door.

"I don't understand," He heard, causing him to stop in mid-step in front of the door. "Nothing seems wrong, but he's…" The voice trailed off as papers rustling interjected. "But it seems that he's getting better? His heart rate isn't as rapid—just a little over average now…hm…"

He heard mumbling as the doctor that was left in the room talked to herself, going over possibilities and making clicking sounds with her tongue as she went down the list.

The unwelcomingly plain door opened, as the black-haired female stepped out, holding the clipboard to her chest.

"He's stable, sleeping again. Try not to wake him. His health is improving. We'll try to find out what it is before it disappears—assuming he gets better—"

Kanou's eyebrows pulled together, creating an intimidating scowl, "'Assuming'? He _will_." Or at least, he hopefully will. Kanou glanced into the room, hoping to see some more color in Ayase's face.

He still looked paler than normal, and the frail look of the little blonde didn't help enforce the fact he was slowly 'getting better'.

"Ah, yes," The woman agreed, obviously just nodding her head as to not get on Kanou's bad side.

Kanou angled his shoulders to allow the woman to walk by, his eyes still studying poor little Ayase. He stepped forward without realizing when the female had gotten out of the way, then made his way to the bedside.

Pulling the chair back to its new place next to the bed, Kanou sat down slowly, leaning forward until his face was buried in the thin blanket. He could feel the low warmth that traveled through the fabric, the warmth that smelled like Ayase.

_Does he enjoy my smell?_ Kanou sat in silence, pondering over simple things, thinking back to marvel at the blonde's unwavering sense of innocent justice.

Oh, how he missed those blue eyes. Those perfect blue eyes that showed off his emotions; the colors that detailed the irises always swarmed like planets made up completely of water, churning with saddened anger or shining with happiness.

Kanou found his mind focusing on how the surreally tender look danced frantically behind closed eyelids.

—**Ayase—**

Grunting, Ayase forced his eyes to open, only to be dazed by the white room yet again.

His teeth clenched as the light slowly eased, to reveal panels above. He blinked away the rest of the light, his senses gathering themselves after being momentarily scrambled.

Ayase stared up at the paneling above him, disoriented, turning his eyesight only when he become aware of a shape beside him. What was that? Shades of gray and black took over the edge of his vision, spots appearing and disappearing in front of him.

"Kaa…?" He had wanted to say 'Kanou', but his tongue refused to move to help form the name. His voice wasn't as strong as he had hoped, either. It cracked after sounding the 'k', and it was too quiet. Maybe the stubborn male hadn't even heard.

Darkness enveloped him, and the blonde's body refused to move. He was forced to lie on the impossibly uncomfortable ground that replaced whatever he rested on moments before.

In the beginning, he would have struggled against the weight that held him down, but his limbs now lacked the energy to move. Ayase just wanted to lay there, throw up the nothing that occupied his stomach, then fade away. The only thing that stopped him from releasing his hold on what he thought was consciousness was the fact that Kanou was looking for him. It would be…horrible…if Kanou had become upset over Ayase. _No, I'm not…someone who should be worried over,_ Ayase thought, his blank stare gazing into the infinite darkness.

—**Kanou—**

Kanou was sitting back in his chair, not knowing what to think about anymore. He had gone over everything in his memory labeled 'Ayase' at least five times. Two, three, four, five… six days. _Six_ days. Over the course of six days, Ayase had gotten better, crashed, and then recovered all over again. He still had a fever, but it was decreasing gradually. All was going to be well.

Kanou saw Ayase's hand, palm-up. Reaching for it, he held the little blonde's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note:**__ Kanou seems a little…OOC here._

_Jeez… I haven't updated this since…last year!? Wah! That makes it sound so old!  
…Well! Judging from the last chapter, I think I was going to end it soon. I think I gave away what was going to happen…_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed~!

* * *

**_—**Kanou—**

The blonde stirred. Slightly, but still enough to make man glance worriedly at him. A moment passed—a moment filled only with the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Then a little sound. Kanou instantly focused on the angelic face, staring intensely.

Blue eyes darted behind the film of skin. Kanou gnawed on his tongue anxiously. _C'mon._

Then they opened. Those vividly expressive sapphire orbs looked at every part of the room—the man could have sworn they were purposely avoiding him—before making contact with the only other pair of eyes.

"…Kanou?" Ayase asked, feebly. The voice was a little scratchy, but it sent a huge wave of relief through him. Kanou stood and leaned over the boy, wrapping his arms around the small body.

Ayase whined a little as those hands tucked under him, but silenced when he felt that comforting warmth.

"Feeling better? Are you okay?" He asked hurriedly, pulling back and searching the blonde's face for any traces of pain. Innocent blue eyes looked up at him, looking extremely happy, yet sorrowful.

"Y-you…" Ayase started to say, hiccupping little sobs. Kanou cut him off, burying his face in the blonde's soft skin that protects the jugular.

The man breathed deeply, frowning as he felt emotion making his chest feel…weird? It felt as if his ribs refused to move, even though they did. Like his lungs were resisting the air, but taking it in all the same. It was like everything was working right, but it wasn't. An odd sensation that was new. It wasn't relief, for sure. Maybe a type of it?

"Kanou?" Ayase mumbled after his own chest stopped heaving. "Were you…worried?"

Kanou blinked as he felt the vibrations in the other's throat. Worried? Of course! Why wouldn't he be!? He had nearly lost the little blonde, and it sent that flurry of emotions igniting in his chest. He pulled back, not sure what his facial expression portrayed.

Apparently, it was something that confused Ayase. Shaky, but delicate hands reached up, gently touching the refined face. Kanou closed his eyes at the affectionate contact, feeling almost sleepy. Ayase's fingertips lightly ran over the thin skin over the other's eyes, a loving smile playing across faded pink lips.

Kanou tightened his hug, those emotions seeping into his limbs. Ayase made no sound of pain, his fingers whispering over the tanned skin to twine familiarly in the brown hair, pulling Kanou's head closer.

The brute sighed slightly as his head was pulled down to the blonde's chest. He laid his forehead down, feeling the warmth of the boy through the thin gown and sheet. The comforting heartbeats assuring Kanou, causing his guard to lower.

"Is he—?" A doctor had walked into the room, and then stopped, looking up from the clipboard. "How long has he been awake? Is he feeling okay? Is his temperature down?"

Kanou was a little piqued by the questions, but, even with his anger turned towards the doctor, he didn't release the blonde. Nor did he say anything in reply. How was he supposed to know, in the first place? Well…maybe he should have asked…

"I feel fine," Ayase had said, clearing his throat a little. "Can I just get some water?"

Kanou heard a low murmur, then the sound of someone walking away. Probably a nurse or something, because the doctor spoke up.

"How long have you been awake?" Pause. "Sir, will you please—?"

Ayase made a little squeak, "No! H-he can stay here…"

Kanou's constrictor-like hug loosened ever-so-slightly before disappearing completely. He straightened, reaching down to lightly ruffle the blonde hair.

Then he turned, nodding to the doctor. "Just tell me if anything is wrong."

He obediently walked into the hallway, staring at the floor as he leaned against the wall. Somewhere in his mind, he noticed people walking by, but that awareness was pushed back as his thoughts trailed to Ayase yet again.

The blonde seemed fine; a little dazed, if anything. He hadn't felt too hot…

A pair of feet appearing in front of him brought him back. That was quick. For a split instant, a jolt of something in the pit of his stomach made him tense up. Anxiety spontaneously overwhelmed him as his eyes focused on the doctor's face. It subsided, though, as he examined the relaxed features.

"He's back to normal, just needs to rest a little. He's somewhat dehydrated, but that can easily be fixed," he looked at the papers on the clipboard in his hands. "It says that he has fevers frequently?"

"Yeah." He didn't finish the sentence, because he couldn't tell him why. He really didn't know why himself.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, and then nodded. "He's a little warm still, but it'll probably go away like the rest of the sickness has. He should be able to leave within the next few days."

—**Ayase—**

The blonde nodded at the information he was given. He was going to leave soon—but they wanted some blood. 'To study' or something along those lines, to see if they could find what was wrong. The blonde had just nodded absent-mindedly, yearning for another hug from his brute. When the doctor left, Kanou came in, flopping down in a chair.

"Better yet?"

"Almost." Ayase sighed.

He shifted forward in the chair, his elbows on his knees, as his hand rubbed his forehead. "Good. I really need—"

"—To wait until I get better." The blonde sent his scolding glare to Kanou, watching as he blinked, then let out a light chuckle. Ayase couldn't help but smile a little at the light-hearted play, proud that he had caught and squelched the opportunity for something 'naughty' to slip out of the other's mouth.

They both hushed until neither made a sound, staring at each other. Ayase was captivated by the strong emotion in Kanou's eyes; the urge to protect, the tinge of anger, the love. The emotions that made him feel as if he were protected, safe from the dangers of the world. He felt a little twinge. He wasn't sure what his own eyes portrayed.

He hoped it was the passion that continued building up in his heart.

* * *

_Eh? Eh? How was it~?_

_I starting writing again after a while, so I don't know what I was going to write beforehand. So it might seem off. D:_

_Ma~ybe it'll fit back into place in the next chapter? c:_


End file.
